This invention relates to a word processor capable of printing characters in rotated orientations and a method of printing by such a word processor.
In a business office or the like where many people work together, desks individually assigned to them are frequently arranged in fact-to-face relationships. Since most Japanese names consist of two kanji-characters, a table for showing the seating arrangement of persons in such an office where desks are arranged in two rows with the supervisor's desk facing the group members may typically look as shown in FIG. 8 except alphabetic letters are used therein instead of kanji-characters for the convenience of readers who may not be able to recognize or identify kanji-characters. This table, however, is of the seating arrangement as seen in the direction in which four of the members IJ, KL, MN and OP are seated. Thus, although this table is conveniently drawn for these four persons, it is not easy for the others to use. For AB, CD, EF and GH, another table shown in FIG. 9 would be preferred. For the same reason, the supervisor named XY at the head of the two rows of desks would prefer still another table shown in FIG. 10. If a conventional Japanese language word processor is used to print out all these tables, it is necessary to prepare new sets of input data separately although they all correspond to the same seating arrangement and although most modern Japanese language word processors are capable of printing individual characters upside down or in otherwise rotated orientations.